Guard Dog
by melony922
Summary: Kagome’s life was great, until she found out her boss Naraku was using her genetic research for things she couldn’t fathom. What will she do when her knowledge could cost her life…and why does she get the feeling there’s more to her dog than meets the eye


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi…thanks for rubbing it in.

Hello everyone! I know i should be working on 'of church bells and broken hearts' but this idea just would not leave my head! So here it is...let me know what you think about it and if its worthy of some more chapters!

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over the pictures his brother set in front of him and lifted a dark eyebrow in question.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi; she works for Onigumo medical industries in the genetic testing part of the facility. She not only has a private grant giving her restricted access she also has classified clearance to anything that could directly or indirectly affect her work" Inuyasha explained.

"I see, what is her private grant for?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Molecular cloning and transformation" replied Inuyasha "meaning she will get the classified information we are looking for."

"Well done, little brother" Sesshoumaru smirked back "but how do you intend to infiltrate her home to see these files? We do not know what or when she will bring home the information we are looking for."

"That's the best part; she will be looking for a guard dog soon."

"Why is that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Because her house was broken into a few hours ago, and her dear friend Shippo has been telling her for months she should get one" replied Inuyasha.

"The kitsune from security?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"That's the one" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"You really have thought this one through, haven't you?"

"Yes sir, even down to the dog" smirked Inuyasha "You know it is the perfect opportunity for an inu demon to get in there and see what she knows."

"Indeed" said Sesshoumaru, not liking where his brother was going.

"Well father wants someone who not only knows what to look for but would also know what all the technical bull shit means. Guess who he chose?" asked Inuyasha.

"Father Wishes for me to become a human woman's guard dog, doesn't he?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

A wide grin and a slight chuckle was his answer.

"I am so please you find this entertaining" he mumbled "where is father?"

"Right here" came his father's cheerful voice, he had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Father" greeted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in unison.

"So I assume Inuyasha gave you your instructions for the next mission?" asked Inutashio.

"You truly wish me be this woman's guard dog?" asked Sesshoumaru unbelievingly.

"She will get the information we seek, especially if we drop her some hints as to what to look for. I hear she is a very curious creature" smiled Inutashio "besides she will need protection once she learns what Onigumo industries is truly trying to use her work for."

"Father, surly there are others in the company better suited for this…position." said Sesshoumaru.

"None that I trust as deeply as my own son" said Inutashio seriously, "besides you need to lay low after that last stunt you pulled with that CIA facility."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that comment; yes that was quite a fiasco but incredibly entertaining. However it turned into yet another dead end. That seemed to be happening a lot with Onigumo medical industries, and it was starting to become aggravating.

"Sesshoumaru did you hear me?" asked Inutashio.

"I didn't think so, I said you nearly got caught last time and we can not afford for that bastard to know what we are up to, or looking for. So you will stay with this woman until we learn something and you will guard her as well. Think of it as a vacation" smiled Inutashio "a much needed one"

* * *

"Hey Kags have you finished looking over the set C results yet?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah, they are on your desk" mumbled Kagome as she made no move from her microscope.

"Oh right, sorry" he smiled as he watched her.

"Quite alright" she said as she looked up to write some notes on her pad "you do have an excuse to be preoccupied"

He reached out and lifted her hand from the note pad and smiled as his honey brown eyes meet her sliver-blue ones, "You need to get out of this lab Kags and go find a 'preoccupation' of your own."

She huffed and pulled her arm away and jokingly glared at him "I have to get the results of set D finished and get my monthly report into Ginkotsu by Friday. Not to mention my own reports from my own testing need to be finished and handed to the board to renew my grant by the end of the month, I don't have time for preoccupations at the moment."

"Kags you are going to run yourself dry, you need to slow down and take a vacation. Maybe I will bring that up to Ginkotsu, you have weeks of vacation you have neglected to take" he said with a sly grin.

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed.

"It does pay to be related to management, especially when you have a workaholic as a close friend" he teased "I wont say anything as long as you promise to take some time off soon"

"Okay okay I promise just let me get my grant papers in and I will take time off"

"And relax" he added

"And relax" she agreed

"Okay, well I am going to get home" he said as he hugged her "my preoccupation is waiting"

"Have a good night Bank and tell Jack I say hello"

"Yeah I will, but you are going to have to come over soon. Adara and I are having one hell of a time keeping him entertained. I am telling you brothers are a pain in the ass, especially when they live with you and your fiancé"

"Good luck with that" she teased.

"Thanks, hey promise me you won't stick around too long?" he asked

"I promise, just taking some quick notes then heading home" she smiled.

"Okay bye hun, have a good weekend" and with that he left the lab.

Kagome nodded and watched as he left and smiled, he really was a good friend.

She went to her desk and opened the file she had found earlier that day, it was a top secret file with her name all over it and well she just couldn't help herself. She slipped it into her bag and took off the long white jacked she had worn all day.

Scanning her badge on the wall she made her way out of the lab, it was time to head home.

As she left the building and headed to her car she was completely oblivious to the set of red eyes following her every move.

* * *

TBC

Okay everyone let me know what you think!


End file.
